


Pancakes?

by shanachie



Series: City Protectors [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, early Castle, my series, oh boys, sugar sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esposito wants to thank his new guide in the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> This is a bit of a flashback to the early days of their relationship. There’s a scene in one of the Castle episodes where Esposito makes a comment to Castle about pancakes… this is a reference to that. I changed the quote sightly (and I got the quote from LJ user digitalviolets via nictusa so it might be slightly off anyway.) but the idea was to just give a sweet little moment between the two boys after they got together. A special gift to irishjeeper as she is having a rough few days. You can do it, sweetie, you’re almost there!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Ryan followed his nose out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, smiling when he found his partner standing at the stove. A pair of well-worn jeans barely clung to his hips, but his attention was the pan on the stove. “Is that smile for me or for breakfast?” he asked, not turning his attention from his cooking.

“How do you know I’m smiling?” Ryan replied.

“You might be the guide, but I know you,” Esposito answered.

“Already?” Ryan questioned. He still felt like he was settling into his new life. Although they’d allowed the bond to fully form within hours of meeting, they were still finding their way towards living together.

Esposito reached out, inviting Ryan closer, and the guide accepted, slipping into place under his arm and wrapping his own around his sentinel’s waist. Ryan pressed a kiss to the bare skin that was right in front of him, smiling again when Esposito ducked his head to exchange a kiss with him. “I might not know everything, but I can find you. I can sense you. I know when you’re happy. When you’re upset.”

“How?” Ryan frowned. He didn’t remember learning anything about this when he’d studied sentinels, but he had to admit that he’d missed a lot since he didn’t ever expect to find his.

Esposito shrugged. “I don’t know. Instinct.” He pulled away long enough to move the pan off the burner and flip the last of the pancakes onto the plate. “Breakfast?”

“Pancakes?” Ryan questioned as he took the plate.

The sentinel grinned. "Pancakes are not just breakfast, it's an edible way of saying thank you so much for last night."


End file.
